King Takes a Queen
by king yugioh
Summary: The wedding of Yugi and Tea. And of Mai and Joey.


A Yugioh Event

A King Takes A Queen

EPILOGUE

A gentle breeze blew through Yugi Muto's hair as he stood staring at the crowd below him,. There next to him stood his best friend, Joey Wheeler.

they had been through so much together that it only made sense he would be here now.

Chapter 1

As he surveys the faces of the citizens gathered, he catches the eye of long time rival, Seto Kaiba. And in the longest time since he's known him, Seto actually smiles. Yugi wonders how far they have come to reach this point as clouds gently float above them. He looks up and begins watching them. He thinks about the future, the present but most of all the past and friends long gone. He looks down and sighs.

A great many things have happened to Yugi and Joey. All leading up to this moment. A smack on the arm from Joey snaps Yugi out of his daydream.

"Are you ready, pal?" Joey asked giving him a 'thumb's up.

As Yugi knods his responce, organ music begins to play. The crowd rises to their feet.

A cute little boy and girl walk down the aisle, throwing rose petals. A smile breaks across Yugi's face as they begin throwing the petals at each other.

Joey can't help laughing at Tea and Tristan's cousins. The rest of the audience begins to snicker, Yugi, however, keeps his composure.

At the top of the aisle, appears their reason for being there. All eyes turn to the two brides. Even though a vei lcovers her face, Tea has never looked

more beautiful. Joey is beaming because Mai never looked more radiant.

Rebecca Hawkins catches Yugi's eye and he can't help feel little sad because she's crying. Duke and Tristan are trying their best to consoke her but all

that does is cause Tristan to start crying, too. Yugi thinks to himself 'I'm sorry Rebecca, I hope you understand someday.' He starts to chuckle as

Tristan puts his head on Duke's shoulder. Duke reaches over and pats Tristan on the back.

Yugi turns his attention to the stairs in front of him. There, Tea, is walking up to him. He reached down and takes her hand in his. Joey does the

same for Mai. the music stops as Yugi turns to face Tea. Joey, his back to Yugi, turns to face Mai.

The minister surveys the crowd and motions for them to be seated. After the audience sits, the minister begins the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of god and these witnesses to join together these men and these women

in the bond of matrimony,"

His words taper off as Yugi stares into Teas eyes. Yugi never thought this day would come. the minister continues speaking. "These young men wish to say something to their brides. He then taps Yugi on the shoulder. Yugi takes a deep breath.

"Tea, you are my strength when I feel I can't go farther. My friend when I feel down and my light when I'm in my darkest hour.

I have loved you since we were little and I will love you into the afterlife."

",

Tea dabs the corner of her eye with her knuckle. The minister then taps Joey shoulder. Yugi looks over his choulder at his best friend and catches

a single tear falling from Joey's eye. Joey clears histhroal before speaking.

"A guy like me has never had it easy. Life has always been rough until I met you Mai. When I was at my lowest, you came around

and picked me up. When I thought I lost you , I would have given anything to have you back. I gave you my soul but

you stole my heart. And i want you know..."

His voice began to crack as he begins wiping his eyes. "now see what you made me do." The guest started to chuckle in unison. He finished his sentence.

"I will always be there for you."

His future wife's eyes began to well with tears. The minister addressed Yugi and Tea again. He looked to Tea.

" Do you, Tea Gardner, take Yugi Muto to be your wedded husband?"

Tea didn't hesitate in her response.

"I do." She replied.

She holds Yugi's hand tightly s the minister repeated to question to Yugi.

"Do you, Yugi Muto, take Tea Gardner to be your wedded wife?"

Yugi through the entire ceremony, had remained composed due to nerves. But as he looked at Tea, soon to be his wife, he was overcome with

a wave of emotion. Just as his friend, Joey, had done. Yugi began to tear up.

"With all my heart, I do."

They were not alone. Everyone seated there began to cry. Everyone except Seto Kaiba. Now was Joey and Mai's turn to exchange vows.

He asked Joey first.

"Do you, Joseph Wheeler, take Mai Valentine to be your wedded wife?"

Joey responded in a robust voice.

"I most certainly do!"

Mai dabbed a tear from her eye eith her finger. The minister then posed the question to Mai.

"And do you, Mai Valentine, take Joseph Wheeler, to be your wedded husband?"

Mai had trouble speaking. The group all turned their attention to her. People seated began to mutter to each other and turn to each other.

even Tristan, Duke and Rebecca started to question Mai's answer. Mai stared into Joey's eyes. She could to see in his eye him wanting her answer

to be 'yes'. She took a deep breath and the spectators grew silent.

"I do." She finally said with a big smile on her face.

Joey wiped his brow with the sleeve of his tuxedo. And exhales.

"You had me going there for a moment, Mai."

She chuckles. The foursome turned their attetion back to the minister.

."Would you gentlemen please place your rings on your brides fingers."

Yugi gentlely placed a gold band upon Tea's finger. And Tea, places an identical ring on Yugi's finger. Joey, on the other hand, slid Mai's ring

effortlessly even though she had trouble plaving Joey's because his hands shook with nerves.

The minister beamed and motioned to hte grooms.

"By the power invested in me by the town of Domino, I now pronounce you husbands and wives. Gentlemen, you may

now kiss your brides."

Yugi lifted Tea's veil and cupped her face as he kissed her gently. Their kiss seemed to still time. Joey took Mai into his arms and

then lifted her veil. He dipped her and plantedd a hard kiss on her lips. She let out an 'Oh." Tristan put a palm to his forehead.

"That's Joey." he said.

Everybody clapped and whistled as the minister tried to make his introductons.

"May I present to you for the first time, Mister and Misses Yugi Muto and Mister and Misses Joseph Wheeler.

The two couples walked down the stairs. Yugi and Tea took the lead followed by Joey and Mai. The onlookers continued to clap and whistle.


End file.
